Collision Course Part 1
by barefootgirl118
Summary: What happens when Susanna crashes into a unmarked planet outside the known galaxy, and meets 3 people trying to figure out just what's going on. A bunch of OC's and highly AU.
1. Crash!

**Disclaimer I don't own Star wars I'm just playing with George Lucas's universe I do own Jessica, Monica, Melinda, Julietta, Susanna, and Cassady.**

"I can't hold it Sue!" Julietta shouted at Susanna. They were on a collision course with this uncharted planet and if they didn't pull up soon they would crash!

"Well, we kind of just lost all power to the engines!" Susanna shouted back!

"And this means what!?" Julietta asked over the recuse of the engine.

"You tell me- you're the one who went to school for this!" Susanna replied.

"It means. . . . We're going to crash you idiot!" Julietta shouted at her.

"Well, how do we fix it?" Susanna asked.

"We don't you idiot!" Julietta screamed at her.

"So we just sit here and wait to die?" Susanna asked completely seriously.

"Pretty much," Julietta said.

"Okay, nice knowing you." Susanna said.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"So," Melinda asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let's paint each other's nails!" Monica practically shouted.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Sure," Jessica agreed.

We just sat down to start painting each other's nails when we heard a loud, BOOM! We all jumped before giving each other terrified looks.

"OMG, what was that?" Jessica said slowly.

"Either a bomb, a plane breaking the sound barrier, or something crashing. Can you guess what I'm wishing for?" Monica said.

"Umm, a plane breaking the sound barrier and I didn't need my powers for that one. Come on, let's go check it out."

You see Monica, Melinda, and Jessica had special powers that made them be able to do things that most normal people couldn't do. They could levitate things, speak with each other through telepathy, and weirdest of all, sense where people were and things before they happened. It sure helped them a lot but if anyone found out they would be taken and killed as a "terrorist threat," or a "threat to national security." So they kept it a secret and the only people who knew were their parents, brothers, sisters, and each other.

"What is that? What can make a crater that big?" Jessica asked sounding scared.

"Wait a minute. Why are we the only ones out here? That thing was pretty loud." Monica said.

"Yeah. Unless. . . ." Melinda said.

"We're the only ones that heard it." They all said together.

"If we're the only ones who heard it and we heard it with our powers then we need to cover it up and hide it and figure it out and, and, and . . .

All of a sudden we heard a shuffling and looked down to see someone climbing out of the wreckage.

"Hello, my name is Susanna. I am a Jedi Knight from the planet Coruscant. What planet has my very incapable and now dead co-pilot managed to crash us on?"

"Hello, Susanna," Jessica said slowly, "What is a Jedi and where is Coruscant? And don't you care that your co-pilot just died?"

"Oh I care more then you'll ever know. But it's over and nothing will change that now. What planet am I on? And doesn't anyone know what a Jedi is and where Coruscant is?

"Jessica!" Melinda exclaimed. "I know this!"

"How would you know this?" Monica asked.

"Well you know how back in fourth grade I had that bad obsession with Star Wars, and you guys made me give it up because it was stupid." Melinda said.

"Yes," Monica said sounding angry.

"Well, I kind of didn't give it up. I just hide all my books and stopped talking about it." Melinda explained.

"Melinda!" Monica shouted.

"Sorry," Melinda apologized, "but look now it will help us. I have all my books stuck up in my air vent where only one of us can get them out. Let's get them and we can figure it out and possibly fix her ship."

"That's fine and dandy," Susanna said, "but I still don't know what planet I'm on or your names."

"Sorry, I'm Jessica," she said.

"Monica,"

"Melinda, and you're on Earth,"

"Nice to meet you, but where is Earth? I'm sure I would have heard of it if it was in the Jedi Temple Archives?" Susanna asked.

"Well, that's the weird part. Somehow you got out of your galaxy and into ours." Melinda said.

"That's not possible. There is no way out of my galaxy." Susanna said.

"Oh great," Monica muttered, "Here comes the lecture."

"You wish," Melinda said, turning back to Susanna she asked, "Susanna, what year is it?"

"It is 3,617 ATC." Susanna said.

"Great. You don't find out about the exits from the galaxy for another 61 years." Melinda said. "Okay, I'll make this simple. Which planet were you heading toward when you came out of space and crashed?"

"Belkadan."

"Wow, this is simpler than I thought. You went out at Vector Prime, you went back into hyperspace and ended up here, questions?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, where is Vector Prime?" Susanna asked.

"Ugh, okay we are going to go inside and start you in 32 BBY and getting you all the way up through 40 ABY," Melinda told Susanna, "you guys too," she said pointing at Monica and Jessica, "time to do your homework.

"No! That was 2 years ago and I still know every fact you jammed inside my brain." Monica complained.

"Oh yeah, who married Ordo Skirata?"

"Okay maybe not every fact."

"All the more reason for you to do your homework now."

"Fine!" Monica agreed in a huff.

"You never know, Jim might come over and you can share your new knowledge with him."

"No! Plus we all know you like him."

"Oh. Shut up!"

"You can continue your petty argument inside. We don't want anyone seeing us." Jessica practically shouted at them.

"Fine, this way.

**I hope you enjoy, please review This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy**

**BG118**

**TBC**


	2. Getting help

**A/N I don't own the song that is Demi Lovato's the universe is all George Lucas's but I do own Monica, Melinda, Jessica, Susanna, Jim, and John/ the plot line for this story. The character's Monica and Cassady are based off my friends. Jessica and Susanna are made up by me. Jim is based on this boy I know (and might have a small crush on) and John is based on one of my brothers. I also want to point out if any one already used this title I'm sorry. I got the idea from this other one I'm reading called ****_galaxies collide _****I suggest reading it. Enjoy!**

"Here Monica," Melinda said, handing her three books, "Pack them in the bin over there. You two help her." She said pointing to the bin to put the books in.

"Where are you going?" Monica asked.

"I need to see if Jim will help us," Melinda explained. "We can't do it alone. And he's the smartest person I know."

"I'm offended," Jessica said.

"Sorry," Melinda said shrugging.

"How are you going to get there? You're only 15, you can't drive."

"I'm going to walk." Melinda said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you aren't, you have to cross two main roads and a state highway."

"No, I have to cross one major road and walk along one major road and a state highway. I walk my dog up there all the time, it's fine. My parents took John out of town for a week. I'll get Jim's help, we'll get back here, we'll fix the ship and we'll get out of here by sunrise."

"You only want his help because you have a crush on him," Jessica said.

"If I said yes will you let me go?"

"Maybe."

"Fine! I still have a crush on him. Now can I please go?"

"Fine, give him a hug for me,"

"Shut up!" Melinda nearly shouted reaching over to slap her.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSW

Melinda stood outside Jim's house thinking about what she should do. It's nearly 1:00 in the morning and if she rings the doorbell she'd get in trouble. Suddenly she remembers what he told her back when she was 13. He said if she ever needed his help he'd help her. Then he gave her the key to his back door. This was after she told him her secret. She had put the key on her necklace, and worn it every day since. She reached up. It was still there, and if she knew him he'd still be up texting his friends. She quickly got out her cell phone and texted him.

_"I'm coming in please reply quickly. I need help and I need it now."_

His reply was immediate_ "Come on in. I'll meet you at the door."_

She had only been in his house once so she didn't know anything about it. It was probably best he was meeting her at the door. As soon as she got inside his German Shepard ran over and pretty much jumped on her.

"Hey Missy," she said to the dog. His dog's name was actually Sweetie Sugar Plum, since it was a contest with his sister and she won, but I called her Missy because that was my old dog's name that looked just like her. Sweetie immediately rolled over on her back so I could pet her stomach.

"Okay Lindy, what's up?" He said meeting her at the back door and reaching down to pet Sweetie.

"You know my secret?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, Monica and Jessica are the same and we were having a sleep over, and we heard this "Boom" and then we went outside and there was this huge crater, a ship and this girl. We need to fix her ship and get out of here before sunrise." Melinda said practically babbling.

"Okay and you're telling me because?"

"Because we can't fix it alone."

"Ohhhhhh, let me go get changed."

"Yeah," Melinda says reaching down to pet Sweetie while he went back upstairs.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW SWSWSWSW

"Is she always like that?" Susanna asked while flipping through the book she was holding.

"Oh, it gets worse. She gives everyone hugs and forces them to listen to her talk about Jim, and she even picked a song for them." Jessica said.

"Really, what song?"

"It's called _Skyscraper _by Demi Lovato."

"How does it go?"

"Oh she made us get it on our phones," Jessica said, pulling out her phone, "Here." She said turning it on.

_Skies are crying  
I am watching catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run run run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah  
Go run run run  
Yeah it's a long way down but I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

"That is such a good song!" Susanna said.

"I know right? She first heard it after there was this kid at school who was really mean to her."

"All right girls," Monica said, "we can gossip about Melinda's love life when she's here to deny it all."

"Fine, let's get back to work. She'll have a fit if she gets back and everything isn't put away."

"Thank you."

**TBC**

**As always, please review, (it would make my day.) and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Arguments

**A/N **_**So sorry**_** I haven't updated lately. I had HUGE writer's block. Like I can't believe it. I want this to be a story with many parts each with 10ish chapters and a bunch of little one shots. I have parts 7ish through 10 planned out but I have no idea how I want to do the rest. (Yeah) Anyway thank you for my first reviewer/follower. It completely made my day! So a special shout out to **_**starwarsfan2296.**_** If I could get four more I would be a lot happier. Also if someone could be my beta it would be highly appreciated. (Right now I only have my mom.) Anyway on with the story. PS I don't own star wars.**

"I'm back. And Jim and Missy are here too" I shouted.

"Good, now does anyone know how a hyper drive works and how to fix one?" Monica asked.

"Don't worry about it," Susanna said "My parents made me get a backup one in case mine ever failed and I couldn't find a ring. All I have to do is install it."

"And you know how to do that?" Jessica asked.

"Sort of," Susanna said, "If you guys could help me find the tools I need. I need a crystal that we can smash for at least 50 watts of power."

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

"Your right, we may need two."

"And where do you suggest we get these gems?" Jessica asked.

"Don't you people have a planet around here we can get them from? And their crystals not gems." Susanna said, "Crystal is a solid in which the constituent atoms, molecules and ions are packed in a regularly ordered, repeating pattern extending in all three spatial dimensions. A gemstone or gem is a piece of attractive mineral, which is used to make jewelry or other adornments when cut and polished." **(I took this from I'm not that smart.)**

"Great and noooo, but there's this convention coming to town in a week that has, like, all crystals and they teach you all about it." Jim said.

"Oh! And you can buy crystals to!" Monica said.

"Well, I think we just found our supplier. Now we need money, tools, and a place to work after your parents get back." Susanna said.

"Oh shoot! My parents are back in two days and we need to fix the crater." Melinda said.

"Don't worry about it," Monica said, "Me and Jessica will take care of the crater, and Susanna will get the ship ready so all that needs done will be the crystals. You and Jim can get them."

Melinda started to complain but was silenced when Monica shot her a death glare.

"But I want. . ." Jessica said before receiving a kick in her shin. "Never mind I'll mange."

"Yes," Monica said, "You will manage and you will enjoy it. Are we clear?" Monica growled.

"Yes ma'am perfectly clear."

"Good, let's get started, and you two," she said pointing at Melinda, and Jim, "Get some transportation and get fast."

"Okay," Melinda said before leaning over and whispering in Jims ear, "Don't argue, it just makes her madder. Now if you will excuse us we need to go catch a bus."

"Suit yourself; I have to figure out how to fill in a huge crater which is entirely her fault." Jessica complained pointing at Susanna.

"Well, I have to install a hyper drive with no help." Susanna complained.

Smirking at Monica, Melinda said, "Have fun. Remember you brought this on yourself. Bye!"

**Did you like it? I am going to try updating once a week unless I get sever writers block again. To my bestest friends you know who you are and I hope you like your characters. All of the characters are based of my best friends. If you have an idea for the next chapter let me know. Read, Review, and Re-read. Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it. **

**TBC**

**BG118**


	4. Crystals

**I am so horrible. I said I would update every week and it's been over a month since I updated. To I would love for you to be my beta. To one of my bestest friends thanks for the help with this chapter. Had it not been for you I would have so failed at it.**

"Come on," Melinda shouted to Jim, "We need to get the money for a bus fair, call your parents, call my parents, and . . . Ohhhh there's something I'm forgetting." Melinda said.

"Besides the fact that it's four in the morning?" Jim asked.

"Shut up," Melinda said slapping him.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"What was that for?" Jessica asked Monica.

"Well," Monica asked, "We want them to have some alone time together don't we?"

"Lindy is so going to kill you."

"Not if she is in front of Jim,"

"Especially in front of him."

"Oh, then I better run."

"The gates that way," Jessica said pointing to the wall.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Ohh why, why, why did I agree to this?" Susanna thought.

"Because you knew it needed done and you understood Monica's fierce desire to get Melinda and Jim alone together." Jessica said walking up behind her.

"OH," Susanna screamed.

"Quiet! The neighbors are sleeping." Jessica said.

"Sorry." Susanna muttered, "Hey, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"We have these special powers, Me, Monica, and Melinda. We can read other peoples and communicate telepathically among other things. It's kind of creepy, but it got us out of more than a few tight spots over the years."

"How is that possible?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Jessica said smiling.

"Sounds like what I can do. I have this special power that in my galaxy is called the Force."

"That sounds like . . . ."Jessica started.

"Where's the off switch on this girl?" Jim called.

"We have yet to figure that out," Monica asked coming around from the back of the house.

"I'm not that bad," Melinda said.

"No, but when you don't shut up you're worse." Jessica said stepping out of the ship.

"It's good to know I have friends." Melinda said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well that's your fault for never shutting up. "Monica said.

"Well how else am I supposed to get your attention?"

"Waiting your turn?"

"You know what, we are done with this conversation." Melinda said spotting Susanna coming out of her ship.

"Hey do you have anything else to do," she asked.

"Well after I get the crystals we should be good." Susanna said

"Perfect," Monica, Melinda, and Jessica all said at the same time.

"Okay that was just creepy," Susanna said.

"Sorry," They all said at the same time.

"Stop it," she said laughing.

"Okay," Melinda said.

"Hey, I think I might actually have some crystals in my room," Melinda said.

"I'll go with you," Jim said.

"Ummm, I don't think that will be a good plan," Melinda said.

"Oh yes that will be a great idea," Monica said. If looks could kill Melinda would have Monica's head on a platter at the moment.

"Okay," Melinda said relenting, "rooms this way." Melinda said dragging Jim inside.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"She is so going to kill you when she gets back." Jessica said, once Melinda and Jim left.

"I know, but won't it all be worth it when they start dating," Monica said.

"So how long has she had a crush on him?" Susanna asked.

"Well let's just say long before we met her in first grade."

"Wow,"

"Yeah and he's totally oblivious to it."

"Yeah well soon we will need to start planning a wedding."

"Good luck with that."

**TBC**

**I hope you all liked it. Could someone give me a crash course on what happened in 38 BBY? I don't really like to read anything before 32 BBY. Please and thank you. Hope you liked it.**

**BG118**


	5. Getting going

"Where would it be?" Jim asked.

"I have no idea," Melinda said, "check under the bed."

Actually she had a very good idea where it was but she didn't want to tell him that. It was behind a framed picture of a cat she made in first grade. She had a hollowed out hole behind it and she hid all her important pictures back there. She kept the crystals back there because they seemed important. She jumped up on her bed and grabbed them, then ran over and pretended to find them in her closet.

"Jim, I found them!"

"Great, now help me. I'm stuck."

She laughed then went behind the bed and helped him up.

"Let's go they're all waiting for us."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"All right," Susanna said, "Now we are ready to go."

"Kay then let's go!" Jessica said.

"What about school?" Jim asked.

"Please-we miss school all the time," Monica started.

"And we still pull off straight A's," Jessica finished high fiving Monica.

"I really wish you guys would stop that," Susanna said.

"Sorry, they usually don't do this," Melinda said.

"Fine, get in and strap in." Susanna ordered.

They all got in until Melinda saw Jim getting in also.

"You are not coming with us," she told him.

"Sure as H*** I'm not."

"No you're not; we've been doing this half our lives. We know when to duck."

"I know how to owwwww!" He started before getting hit with her shoe, "Dang it, Lindy! What the H*** was that for?"

"Told you, you don't know how to duck." She said smugly

"Why you little . . . . ."

"All right you guys can continue your love fest when we get back. Right now, Jim off the ship, Melinda sit, buckle, and get ready Susanna leave this back water, middle of the dump, trash planet we call home."

"Wait, what about your parents?" Jim made one last attempt.

"Please, they couldn't care less where I was long as I don't disturb them." Melinda said, "Bye," she said waving as the boarding ramp closed.

"All right ladies," Susanna called from the cockpit, "Buckle up and get ready for hyperspace."


End file.
